1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine learning method and machine learning apparatus learning an operating command to an electric motor and a machine tool including that machine learning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a machine tool for processing, to raise the processing precision, prevention of overload, overheating, and chatter vibration is sought. In the past, operators have changed the feed speed of the tool or speed of the spindle or corrected the temperature to thereby try to improve the processing precision based on their own experience.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2014/115395A discloses a machine tool configured to correct a speed of a spindle or change a depth of cut when chatter vibration is detected. International Patent Publication No. WO 2015/087455A discloses a numerical controller designed to change an acceleration of an electric motor during operation in accordance with inertia of a workpiece, a load applied the electric motor, etc.